


FF7xFF15拉郎同人－克诺：快递

by KnightNO4time



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: AC克劳德 x 20岁诺克提斯远程恋爱。快递员克劳德的计划。以及王子的生日。
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Cloud Strife





	FF7xFF15拉郎同人－克诺：快递

诺克提斯把手里的圆珠笔在指间转动了一下，但很失败的掉在了没写完的草稿纸上。啪地一声帮他回过神，他知道这不是好习惯，所以重新捏起笔摆回了正确姿势。  
他草草的用笔尖在纸上快速写下文字，嘴巴嘀嘀咕咕念念有词。然后他又不满意的划掉其中的某个段落，重新补上新的句子，可是又很快删除。  
圆珠笔压过纸面硌在桌子上，发出一串刷刷的噪音，把他因找不到体面的词语表达方式所生成的急躁表现得淋漓尽致。  
“诺克特，喝点东西怎么样？”伊格尼斯端着自制的饮品跟几块饼干走进来，调配的茶香香甜浓郁，里面加了水果跟薄荷。  
虽然诺克提斯对那些年轻人喜欢的碳酸饮料以及手摇店的自制饮料更感兴趣，但伊格尼斯的菜单总能让他很满意。而且作为王室成员，他的教育让他对茶跟红酒也有些许了解，能够应付大众场合。  
“啊，还行，不过还没有写完，”年轻的王子用圆珠笔的尾端挠了挠头皮，然后放下笔选择先品尝茶点，捧着饮料靠进椅子里往后仰着脖子好好伸展了一下后背，双腿懒散的伸直在写字台下方的空挡中。  
“啊啊，我都困了。说来说去不都是那几句么…”他这样说着，身子往下滑。可以想到手里还有饮料，就立刻又坐稳屁股，把杯子端平。他快速抿上第二口，放下杯子后试图再让自己拿起圆珠笔。  
“需要我帮你看看吗？”  
“不用啦！我又不是小孩子了…”像是一只护食的小兽，诺克提斯把自己稿纸往身前拉了拉，用手指捏着纸张的前头，瞪着上面的文字，摆出埋头钻研句子的模样。

作为一国的王子，除了国王的生日以外，他每年的生日也都算是一件大事。虽然不需要打算宣扬什么，但还是会成为一条新闻，被各种报社争相采访，试图把王子的成长发表成文章。  
跟小时候不同，自从诺克特上了中学后，他就需要在每年自己主场的生日晚宴上进行一番演讲。这也是他的身份所带来的职责之意，向着历代王看齐，阐述自己在新的一岁中的志向和理念，发表感谢词以及对于未来的报复和祝福，这些看起来走形式的东西必然成为他这一生里需要学习的东西。  
但现在这些东西已经不怎么难得倒他了，经过学习和每年演讲的进步，他已经能够很快找到人们想听到的演讲内容的方向。只不过基本上那些必然会有的句式他已经说到嘴皮子磨破，每年试图想到新词才是难处。  
不过托伊格尼斯的福，他对于这些事已经被磨练得够多，并且在关键时刻总能在台上发挥自如，公共场合里王子的姿态总能完美诠释。顺便一提，经过这些伴随年龄越来越多的公共场合的社交和演讲经验，他在学校里的作文总能超常发挥，虽然思考的过程还是那么折磨人。

“对了，还有需要你自己来决定的。”伊格尼斯不在把话题放在诺克提斯纪念生日致辞的稿子上，因为他很清楚对方已经能自己处理，转而把另一只手上托着的小盒子摆上来。  
“你打算搭配哪条？”  
盒子里整齐的摆放着三款领带，全部都是今年生日晚宴搭配西装的候选。定制西装对于诺克提斯王子来讲已经再平常不过，每年他的西装都没有重样过，不过其他用于场合的准备都开始经由他自己的选择来搭配，这也算是对于他身为王族眼光的考研。  
自然这也难不倒他，甚至觉得伊格尼斯的小测试过于简单。他已经被灌输了足够多的知识，尤其是伊格尼斯再对于王子言行得体这一件事上下足了功夫，时时刻刻嘱咐，以至于诺克提斯下一时面对面向自己身份的重大场合都会立刻进行着装和言辞的判断，同私下里判若两人。  
“当然是这条。”  
想也不用多想，对于这次定制礼服的风格已经把握清楚的诺克提斯很快就下了决定，指了指他心仪的那条领带。望见伊格尼斯给出赞许以及认同的目光后，他洋洋自得的交叉起双手，对自己的品味和判断很满意。  
“那就这样决定了，”伊格尼斯把盒子托走，好跟西装放在一起。但是出门前他像是想到了什么，停下脚步再门口回过头，“克劳德怎么样了？”  
诺克提斯刚拿起杯子打算喝一口饮品，此时却放低杯子目光离开纸张，偷过来的目光很干净。  
“就像我昨天说的，他说他最近会因为运输的工作来这边一段时间。不过介于生日那天要把晚宴搞定，以及他的订单时间安排，他暂时抽不出空，我们也许会在生日结束后的一两天内见面。”  
“听起来他也挺忙的。”  
“是啊，”谈到自己远在米德加的恋人，诺克提斯似乎已经看开了。他再度靠上椅子，伸直双臂交叉双手拉伸了一下手指跟胳膊，随后举起双臂伸了个懒腰。  
他已经习惯异地恋了，更何况这份恋情还不到公之于众的时候，隐瞒也成为了王族成员必须学会的一项技能。因此不管多么难，诺克提斯已经做足了准备，不再为无法很常见面而抱怨。  
“最近他的快递公司似乎发展的不错，忙的要命。”诺克提斯到没因为对方很忙而不能常来这边，也无法准时在生日那天见面而生气，倒是为对方事业的好转感到些许欣慰。  
“我跟蒂法建议他找点其他员工，扩大一下。不过他似乎还没做好那方面的准备，也还没找到合适的员工应聘。”  
诺克提斯摊开手满是无奈，因为深知对方的性格。但克劳德也不是不会为自己的事业着想，错失挣钱的几乎，因此这条方案的确明确的摆在他的考虑范围内。  
突然手机震动了两下，被写字台的木制材质扩大了几倍，嗡嗡得吓了诺克提斯一哆嗦。诺克提斯立刻拿起手机，控制不了的露出了一个恋爱中才会有的笑容，接着把手机背往另只手心里一拍，冲伊格尼斯比了个眼神。  
“说曹操，曹操到。”  
伊格尼斯会意的点点头，随即又没辙的摇摇头。他对诺克提斯如弟弟般宠爱，怎么会忍心打扰他跟异地恋的恋人短暂的聊天呢？所以他这次不打算督促对方继续思考稿件，而是转身带上了门。

《给你订了个礼物，你生日那几天就会派送过去，到时候记得收。》  
克劳德基本都有话直说，直入正题，对信任的人不怎么撒谎，但也会因为找不到恋人之间浪漫话题的开头而害羞苦恼。这些诺克提斯都挺喜欢的。  
《那我期待着，》诺克提斯决定跟着对方的话题进行下去。这不是客套，他的确很期待。  
对方的下一条回复来的并不及时，停顿的这一小会不确定是不是有事还是在思考说什么。在此期间诺克提斯并不希望自己像个刚热恋的人一样死盯着手机，所以在察觉到自己的确很希望对方快点回复后有些脸红的放下手机，不让自己多看几眼分神，尽可能握紧圆珠笔。  
然而他刚把注意力拼命拉回到稿子上，让自己因对方的主动联系而弄得忽然发热的脑袋冷却，对方的短信就又跑了进来。震动打断了他，而他只能投靠内心的欲望，选择先拿起手机第一时间回复。  
《不能生日当天见你很抱歉。》  
在大脑里幻想了一下克劳德发这句话时的表情，诺克提斯便禁不住借着对方瞧不见的情况下哼着鼻子乐了两声，算是对这份小小道歉的满足与谅解，但也不可否认他的确有几分遗憾，不过这不影响他。  
《反正那几天你也会来不是吗？能来找我就不错啦，我满足了，》心底念的词化作文字被按键送入对话框，但他也不禁投入，依赖跨越距离帮他们沟通的这个小小现代文明，对着屏幕比划口型，不好意思的歪头耸了下肩，就像是他真的在跟对方面对面交流。

后续的聊天内容零零散散，他们都在分享琐碎的小事以及此刻的心情。诺克提斯写着稿子，克劳德正在分类明天要带走的订单货物，各自都有忙碌的事，短暂地交谈到此结束。  
最后一次放下手机将目光投回稿纸上，诺克提斯发现自己的好心情已经把繁琐的“王子公务”比了下去。他不知不觉的转动起来了圆珠笔，一次次掉下一次次发出啪啪的响声，可是他却忘记纠正自己。  
喝掉一半伊格尼斯的自调饮品，塞进嘴里一整片饼干，诺克提斯不让自己继续偷懒，为他的生日致辞做起了准备。

…

生日当天还是跟往年一样，麻烦而且忙碌。他收到了很多祝福和礼物，有时间跟父亲共餐和短暂地独处，但也要面对各种媒体的采访以及官方发表的致辞演讲。  
他已经习惯这些事，而未来当他成为国王，这些事会伴随每一天。  
当一切结束后，他才被伊格尼斯开车送回公寓，共同前来的还有格拉迪欧，以及按照时间约定在公寓前碰面的普隆普特。  
四个朋友聚在一起，卸掉身份的担子，胡闹了一把，享受属于年轻人的庆祝方式。  
伊格尼斯网开一面，任由诺克提斯熬夜，除非王子本人因为今天的安排累的不行才主动去睡觉。  
诺克提斯把照片发在了网名注册的社交软件上——这跟王子官方的账号区分开，那里的官方消息少得可怜，一半都是伊格尼斯待发——收到了几个他信的过并且知道这个账号真实身份的朋友们的点赞跟留恋。  
当然还有克劳德。  
他今天早上比闹钟起得早，也没有赖床，不过把他真正叫起来的其实是克劳德的短信。于是他是在恋人送来的生日祝福里开始了一天。  
而现在，在一日结束之际，跨过了午夜正式迎来了新一岁成长的第一天，他仍然收到了克劳德的第二次祝福，以及对未来几日会见面的许诺。

黑暗中手机屏幕的光很刺眼，让他的双眼酸痛，闭上的那一刻他就被兴奋结束后的劳累拽去。当然他经历了一场并不算很完美的入眠后，侧身导致右肩膀酸痛的他在床上翻了个身，然而手心里的震动声还是把他迷迷糊糊的拽醒。  
他还没反应过来，闭着眼打算揉揉因睡眠不好而发沉的脑袋，却被从掌心里滑落的手机砸到了额头。  
“啊！额！该死…”他一下次从床上蹦起来，猛地起身叫他脑袋晕眩，同时使劲揉着被砸痛的地方。  
虽然他的眼皮疯狂往下掉，可是他还是努力让其中一只眼睛进入工作，努力撑开一条缝去寻找砸到自己的罪魁祸首。捡起手机，他发现自己忽略了一条短信，不过眼睛第一个看到的是大大的时间数字。  
“唔——…”他往后一仰，栽回枕头上，闭着眼大大的吐了口气。才十一点半，对，中午十一点半，这太早了。这可是他生日的第二天，难得还是个周末，他明明可以睡一天都没人管——假设没人管——竟没想到是被手机砸醒的。  
哦对，手机。他想起来自己还没读短信，于是凭借着现在搞定这件事一会就能回去睡觉的理念，他坚持拿起手机再次睁开一只眼，足够叫自己能看清楚上面的字。  
居然不是他认识的人发的短信，而是快递公司的通知。快递显示即将到货，叫他注意签收。  
至于公司的名字，是——  
“嗯？”  
诺克提斯觉得自己酸痛的眼睛已经要让屏幕上的字产生重影，可是他还是因为捕捉到了意外的信息而坐了起来，用力揉了揉眼睛，试图让自己重新看一遍公司名字的拼写。  
但是伊格尼斯的名字却随着电话插入进来，诺克提斯不得不先接电话。“早…”他说的有气无力，内心祈祷对方没有为今天的自己安排任何课业。  
《早上好，诺克特，》伊格尼斯对他困倦的声音并不意外，甚至并不责备的轻轻一笑，《看来你已经起来了。》  
“是不得不起来…困的要命。”  
《那你不用再担心，因为你很快就不困了，》伊格尼斯给出这样的话后，不等诺克提斯质疑，就立刻把后续的话也送了上来。《有你的快递送到，因为你没接电话，所以介于你的安全公寓管理打电话联系了我。并且我已经让公寓的保安开门把快递员让进来了，物品会直接送到你门口，你接一下。》  
“啊？”脑子里自动生成的问号像是一个巨大的闹钟直接把诺克提斯敲醒，他的身体宛如失去了控制，自动屁股一挪揭开被子坐到了床边。然而伊格尼斯的电话也不带招呼的挂断，他怀疑自己在对方挂断之前听出来了一丝小小的笑声。  
光着的脚和露出脚踝的裤腿已经冷不到他，他像是着了魔一样从床上站起来，打着哈欠握着手机，揉着不算整齐的头发往门口走。  
因为这很怪，他网购过很多东西却从来没有经理这样繁琐的过程。可是他心底已经爬出了答案，因为他意识到自己睡瘫的脸上居然挂起一丝微笑，并且在门铃被按响之际心脏蹦蹦乱跳。

他已经不需要确认手机里的信息，透过猫眼扫了眼后，他反而抱起胳膊靠在了门板上，睡意不知何时溜走，复苏一样的愉悦几乎流通在他的身体里。  
他故弄玄虚的问，“哪位？”  
“有您的快递。”  
门外的人正经八百的配合他，一切按照流程，一切也都按照计划。  
诺克提斯咯咯笑起来，深吸一口气才起身离开们，转身打开门锁。他同门外那位拥有过于漂亮眼睛的金发快递员打了声招呼，随后保持着距离并伸出手。  
“需要签字吗？”  
快递员望着他投来问题的脸眨眨眼，随后有些好笑的微微叹了口气，然后点着头利索的从口袋里掏出一根签字笔，并且把快递盒子递过去，随后将笔跟需要签字的订单纸一起放在了盒子上。  
“请签在这里。”  
诺克提斯故意吊着对方的口味，接过笔的过程中也尽可能没让彼此的指尖碰到一起。他在对方指出的位置上快速签署了名字跟日期，可还是忍不住抬眼瞄了对方一下。  
那双碧蓝色的眼睛也正笔直的望着他，灌满对于他才有的特殊感情。这叫送上目光的诺克提斯主动红了脸，耳朵里几乎都能听到自己的心跳声。

拿回签字单跟笔的送货员点点头，随后说出了诺克提斯一直都想听一次的话。  
“您的货物已经确认签收，感谢您选择斯特莱夫快递服务，祝您有美好的一天。”  
随后是短暂地几秒安静，他们站在门前望着彼此。诺克提斯觉得浑身发烫，紧紧抱着恋人寄给自己的礼物，然后往后退了一步，靠在门上让出一条路。  
“你确定你都送到了？我以为我还有一件更大的。”  
“的确，”金发青年笑出来，歪了下头努力配合他的话，“我绝对不会遗漏您的订单。”这样说着，送货员踏进了王子的屋内。

门关上的那一刻，诺克提斯被对方转身轻轻搂住，然而他的回应却比他自己想的要猛。他一手夹着并不算很重的小包裹盒，腾出另一只手搂上对方的脖子。  
克劳德主动献殷勤的时候的确让人很难抗拒，尤其是当他的接吻技术越来越成熟，久违的相拥让他轻轻几个亲吻就把诺克提斯融化掉。  
年轻的王子被夹在门跟恋人中间，不好意思的别开头，“等等，你也太突然了。”他瞒着真心还是抱怨了两句，不敢让嘴巴对着克劳德，免得又被亲到，“我都没刷牙。”  
“我不介意的。”  
“但是我介意，”诺克提斯捶了下眼前的人，站稳脚后从对方怀里绕了出来。这才抽出机会喘了口气，抱着盒子领着对方进屋。  
“让你早起了，你还困吗？”扫了眼墙上的表，克劳德根据对方的习性做出判断，扫视过对方穿着睡衣顶着乱发的样子询问，可是心底认为对方这样很可爱。  
“没有，现在醒过来了，”虽然身体让自己打了个哈欠，可是诺克提斯一点也没回床上的打算，因为他不想浪费两人的相处时间。“你一会就要回去工作了吗？”  
“不，今天只有你这一单，”克劳德说出来的话叫诺克提斯瞪大了眼睛，克劳德却得意的昂起下巴炫耀到，“因为我买完礼物就是打算亲自寄给你，送到这里的货物行程都安排好了，今天到此为止了。”  
“真的？”诺克提斯仍旧难以置信的看着他。  
但是诺克提斯不会因为对方特意做出这样的安排而则被对方，反而领了好意，让自己凭借着生日的关系好好享受今天的奢侈。  
“真的，”克劳德坐在了沙发上，“我可以慢慢等你准备好后出来拆礼物，然后陪你吃饭。”  
克劳德说出了各种诺克提斯想听的话，欣赏这位小王子漂亮脸蛋上正在上演的惊喜表情表演。他已经习得一些宠爱对方的技巧，此时正是运用的好时机。  
“我们也可以出门逛逛，或者呆在家里。随你意。”  
“那我有很多安排。”  
“随时奉陪。”  
诺克提斯立刻笑得仿若个孩子，马上便把自己帅气的男朋友丢在沙发上，掉头冲向了自己的衣柜。  
对天发誓，这将是诺克提斯王子今年最痛恨自己晚起的一天，也会是他今年最喜欢早起的一天！


End file.
